Le Cimetière de l'Est
by Eolk
Summary: Dans les ténèbres, le plus grand danger vient d'abord de soi. Règle numéro 1 : Ne jamais douter de sa propre existence... Fic arrêtée.


Chapitre I : L'Etoile

_Dans le cimetière de l'est, j'ai vu passer l'étoile_

_Un soupir céleste, une pluie de cristal_

_Combien de temps déjà, que je t'ai oubliée_

_J'ai noyé l'existence dans une nuit de pensées_

_Ton sourire qui m'apaise et tes cils un peu doux_

_Ont perdu leur substance pour un lit de cailloux_

_L'ombre flétrie qui me hante s'éteindra-t-elle un jour ?_

_Je rêve de t'étreindre, je rêve d'un silence noir et rouge_

_Je rêve de gouffres muets, de puits où rien ne bouge_

_Où la mort qui survient est une mort sans rêve_

_Où l'oubli ne pleure pas ce qu'il a oublié._

_Le parfum doucereux de la putréfaction_

_A corrompu mes songes et ravi ma raison_

_Laisse mon âme partir, laisse mon désir se perdre_

_Là où le néant efface la porte aux mille yeux_

_Le masque béant que rongent les orbites creux_

_Des cadavres enfouis dans le cimetière de l'est._

_**Vers d'ombres**_

Le jour vivait ses derniers instants sur la ville de Tokyo. Il régnait un froid inhabituel pour un mois d'avril, et la floraison des cerisiers était encore en bourgeons. Le ciel était dévoré de grands nuages orageux, parmes et bleus, qui laissaient filtrer une lumière étrange. Elle baignait les immeubles, les pavillons d'une atmosphère fantastique, et l'air semblait avoir gagné en poids et en transparence. Le ciel était obscur ; on aurait dit que l'éclairage émanait du béton et de l'asphalte, des façades disparates. Il n'y avait pas d'ombres. La foule bruissait dans les rues, remplissait les métros. Les voitures s'accumulaient en vagues colonnes le long des périphériques, le vent faisait frissonner les jeunes pousses sur les arbres. La forêt des enseignes multicolores s'alluma peu à peu, bientôt suivie des lampadaires, mais la nuit, si elle avait gagné l'horizon, n'était pas encore tombée sur la ville. La luminosité semblait s'attarder dans les pas des gens et sur les toits des échoppes. Chacun sur son propre chemin avait les yeux baissés ; y avait-t-il seulement quelqu'un pour regarder le ciel ?

Un éclat se répercuta à travers les cumulonimbus, remplissant leurs formes dodues d'or et de rouge, puis les ténèbres engloutirent Tokyo.

_1- Le silence des cigales_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yukimitsu donnait à Sena des leçons particulières. Le petit lycéen n'était pas particulièrement doué, et la pratique intensive d'un sport n'avait rien arrangé. Le retard s'accumulait dans toutes les matières, et les mathématiques constituaient sa bête noire.

A cette heure-là, ils auraient dû être à l'entrainement. L'appel du terrain disséminait les pensées de Sena à travers la pièce. Son sempaï déployait peu d'efforts pour le rappeler à l'ordre et semblait perdu dans une dissipation tout aussi profonde. La chaleur n'était pas assez intense pour excuser leur torpeur.

« Tu as fini ? »

Sur les petits carreaux, les chiffres dansaient la farandole. Le problème des équations, c'est l'Inconnu, qui se matérialise sous la forme mystérieuse d'une lettre. X demeurait tout aussi anonyme que le monsieur du même nom. Sena mordilla le bout de plastique de son stylo déjà bien entamé. Il avait l'esprit vide mais, pour ne pas décevoir son aîné, il concentra son regard sur l'opération jusqu'à ce que chiffres, lettres et signes se dédoublent et se brouillent, frémissant sur la feuille comme une bouillie d'insectes.

Il espérait que Yukimitsu soupire, baille, n'importe quel geste de lassitude qui l'eut autorisé à déclarer combien la médiocrité et l'habitude de l'échec faisaient de son cas une cause désespérée. Il aurait pu s'autoflageller, puis s'excuser et jeter l'éponge.

Mais son camarade se contenta d'attendre, avec une patience infinie qui rendit son incompétence encore plus flagrante. Les mathématiques resteraient à jamais un territoire hostile, et il avait depuis longtemps accepté l'inexorable des appréciations lapidaires, de « insuffisant » à « lamentable », sur ses copies et bulletins. Il aurait aimé le faire comprendre au jeune bachoteur. Des concepts aussi étrangers à la pensée humaine ne pouvaient rentrer, même de force, dans sa tête surchargée.

De la main, il balaya un grain de poussière imaginaire de sa page, dans l'espoir de renverser et pousser hors du cahier cette armée pleine de pattes. Le regard fixe de Yukimitsu, posé sur lui, avait quelque chose de vitreux. Peut être était il mort d'ennui.

Dans le fond, les chiffres, il s'en foutait. La question était : qui est X ? Qui est Y ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et le temps reprit son cours.

« Si je retire trois à X, comment rétablir l'équilibre ? »

Yukimitsu cligna des yeux, sorti de sa stupeur, et épongea d'un coup de serviette une goutte de sueur luisant sur son grand front. C'était le genre de serviettes de poche que les hommes d'affaire portent sur eux les jours de forte chaleur. Yuki était trop jeune pour employer ça, et le temps trop printanier. Sans doute était-ce un moyen de lutter contre la brillance de cette vaste étendue, mais pour Sena, il le polissait au contraire comme un soulier vernis. Un grand front abritait nécessairement de grandes connaissances. C'était la contrepartie de la réussite scolaire. Son propre front résumait quand à lui toute sa banalité : sans doute l'explication de ses piètres résultats résidait-elle dans cette différence de quelques centimètres.

Il allait exposer cette théorie à son professeur particulier, quand celui-ci déclara soudain :

« C'est ça qui te préoccupe, hein ? »

Yukimitsu referma le manuel scolaire d'un geste doux, et Sena s'en sentit presque contrarié. Le supplice des mathématiques avait quelque chose de rassurant dans son ennui. La discussion, elle, était pleine de risques de faux pas.

« Même si on enlève trois, tout est déjà dans l'équation. Il faut trouver l'équivalent, alors qu'il ne ressemble pas : tout repose sur la conversion… »

Sena fronça les sourcils face à ce charabia. D'ordinaire, l'élève de première était bon pédagogue, mais là il n'y comprenait rien.

« Oublie les maths, coupa Yukimitsu en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas l'examen qui nous soucie. Ni toi, ni moi. »

Sena laissa son regard glisser le long du bureau pour ne pas croiser celui de son coéquipier lorsqu'il confirma :

« C'est la réunion d'hier… Je m'inquiète du sort de l'équipe, comme nous tous, j'imagine… »

Il n'aimait pas disserter sur ses pensées et fit au plus court afin d'inciter Yukimitsu à reprendre la conversation en main. S'il n'exprimait pas son angoisse, elle aurait moins d'emprise sur lui.

De nature craintive, il était coutumier du stress, de la honte et de la confusion… Cette douleur lancinante, comme un piège à loup mâchouillant ses entrailles, ajoutait un nouveau degré à son échelle des sentiments désagréables. Quelque chose lui avait échappé, quelque chose qui le mordrait vraiment lorsqu'il mettrait le doigt dessus.

Voilà pourquoi il aurait préféré ne pas creuser.

Yukimitsu acquiesça d'un air sombre et se lança dans un monologue récapitulatif que Sena suivit d'une oreille, absorbé par sa déprime.

« Il nous faut un nouveau capitaine, maintenant qu'Hiruma a démissionné… »

Quoi de plus évident ? La vraie question était, pourquoi ? Ne comprenait-il pas à quel point il leur était indispensable ?

« … le problème, c'est de se mettre d'accord… »

Forcément, ça avait échoué… Leur équipe hétéroclite tenait sa cohésion de la poigne de fer du lycéen tyrannique… Mais qui oserait prendre sa place ?

« … si encore quelqu'un s'était proposé… »

Qui oserait ?

« … que tu étais le mieux placé… »

Sena eut l'impression d'avoir loupé une marche. Rembobinage. Oui, son camarade venait bien de déclarer « Je pense que tu étais le mieux placé ». Ca, c'était nouveau. Ca ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Mais il savait déjà que c'était une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée.

Tout était allé trop vite, avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu anticiper. Sauf Hiruma, bien sûr. Le problème devait surgir tôt ou tard ; Sena et les autres avaient préféré l'ignorer. Ils avaient remporté le tournoi, participé à une compétition internationale, un bilan glorieux pour un petit club comme le leur. Mais ces épreuves passées, l'horizon devint désespérément vide, et s'entrainer pour ne pas perdre le niveau acquis ne collait pas à leur philosophie. Comme remplir d'eau une baudruche crevée pour ne pas qu'elle se vide. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Le style des Devils Bats, c'était de la faire exploser…

Face à la chute de tension généralisée qui avait suivi ce constat, leur chef sans scrupules avait usé de sa méthode habituelle : poudre, plomb et discours radicaux. Sena songeait parfois que si Hiruma avait souhaité créer un groupe paramilitaire, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Les bleus laissés par les tirs à blanc qui accompagnaient ses colères le cuisaient encore.

Sans nouvel enjeu stratégique pour la motiver, la méchanceté de l'adolescent décharné semblait d'autant plus gratuite, et on obéissait en grommelant dans son dos. Sena râlait avec les autres, heureux de l'unité du groupe ligué contre l'oppresseur commun. Peut être était-ce le but d'Hiruma, mais il devait bien y avoir d'autres façons de faire… Surement…

Lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi on s'entrainait, il rétorquait invariablement « Pour l'an prochain ! » et rien de plus. L'an prochain, ça sonnait comme une abstraction même si les semaines qui les en séparaient s'écoulaient inexorablement.

Hiruma avait accéléré les choses la veille, en se pointant armé dans les vestiaires tandis qu'ils terminaient leur douche. Bang, bang, deux trous dans le plâtre du plafond qui s'émietta en libérant une poussière blanche. Les garçons débraillés surgirent vivement des cabines. Les cheveux mouillés de Sena diffusaient sur son tee-shirt une tâche allant s'élargissant, accompagnée d'une désagréable sensation d'humidité dans le dos.

Il chercha mentalement ce que le capitaine allait leur reprocher, même s'il doutait qu'il ait ce genre de motif. Ce pouvait tout aussi bien être une nouvelle lubie d'entrainement, un plan d'espionnage d'une équipe adverse, ou une simple pulsion sadique… La scène n'avait rien d'inaccoutumé.

Mais Hiruma ne souriait pas. D'ordinaire, ses démonstrations de force s'accompagnaient d'un ricanement malsain, et son rictus ne quittait jamais son visage. Le physique monstrueux du lycéen allait à ravir avec le rôle de démon qu'il s'était forgé. Mais ses dents acérées et ses oreilles pointues, associées à l'étrangeté générale de son apparence, cette maigreur et cette fragilité paradoxale, avaient un certain charme. Le charme doucereux des choses qui, entravées, ont poussées tordues, en dehors des normes. Ce n'était pas pour ça que Sena avait peur de ce type, ni à cause de ses armes, de sa grossièreté ou même de son immoralité. C'était ce sourire, si fréquent qu'il semblait cousu sur sa bouche. A cause de lui, il classait Hiruma au deuxième rang des personnes les plus dangereuses qu'il fréquentait.

Et sans prévenir, ce soir là, le sourire machiavélique du blond s'était évaporé.

Hiruma les avait réunis dans le local étroit. C'était dans cet endroit que tout avait commencé, et malgré les agrandissements successifs, la pièce de départ demeurait, intacte, miteuse et chaleureuse dans le désordre ambiant.

« Pour l'an prochain… » avait-il commencé, et d'imperceptibles soupirs, un affalement général avaient répondus à cette annonce mille fois entendue et jamais écoutée.

Mamori était dans un coin, éloignée du capitaine comme de son protégé Sena. Elle avait l'air un peu triste.

Hiruma aimait le conflit, mais il ne réagit pas à la rébellion passive de cette lassitude affichée par tous. Il poursuivit avec un calme inhabituel.

« Moi, Kurita et Musashi quittons le lycée. »

La phrase tomba avec la lourdeur d'un galet dans une eau glacée. Le genre de silence qui suit le « plouf » d'un ricochet raté.

Bien sûr, c'était une évidence. Sena l'avait juste soigneusement rangé dans un coin de son esprit, remettant le constat à plus tard. La seule chose qui les liait à lui, c'était le foot américain. Leur départ signifiait la fin d'une amitié. Il se voyait mal appeler Hiruma pour lui proposer un karaoke… Seul Kurita avait quelques points communs avec lui.

« Vous vous débrouillerez pour dégoter de nouvelles recrues. Doburoku est pas encore complètement alcolo, il les formera comme il faut… »

L'entraineur s'était absenté pour une obscure affaire d'argent. Peut être était-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles Hiruma intervenait ce jour-là.

A ce stade du discours, tous s'étaient mis à murmurer, effarés que le lycéen omnipotent les laisse à leur propre sort. C'étaient leurs joueurs les plus expérimentés qui partaient, les fondateurs : les remplacer semblait impossible. Sena eut l'impression que l'air s'était raréfié ou que quelque chose s'était coincé dans sa gorge.

Hiruma retrouva un peu de son ancienne morgue.

« Arrêtez de geindre, bande de fucking moutons ! Vous allez pas chier dans votre froc pour trois malheureux postes à remplir, alors que j'ai constitué une équipe capable de remporter le Christmas Bowl en moins d'un an ! »

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une tape dans le dos au runner, qui prit une profonde inspiration. Mais le silence rétabli, Hiruma reprit sur un ton d'une neutralité inquiétante.

« Pour l'an prochain donc, il vous faut un nouveau capitaine. »

C'était là qu'il voulait en venir. Le tee-shirt de Sena avait séché, il ne restait plus que le frottement spongieux de l'étiquette. Il se retint de la gratter. Hiruma allait choisir son successeur, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ce serait dur pour cette personne, autant de responsabilités, mais bon… Lui n'aurait qu'à se soumettre à la nouvelle autorité, et tout serait beaucoup plus simple. Il en allait de la survie du groupe : ils avaient besoin d'un chef.

Le silence se prolongea, trop longtemps pour que ce soit normal. Les yeux froids d'Hiruma n'étaient posés sur personne en particulier. Peut être regardait-il l'équipe qui lui faisait face, l'aboutissement de trois années d'efforts. Il pouvait tout aussi bien fixer le mur derrière eux.

Quelques instants suffirent pour qu'ils acquièrent tous cette certitude improbable : il attendait que quelqu'un se porte volontaire. De la part d'Hiruma, l'idée semblait saugrenue. Pourtant, lorsque le malaise fut devenu palpable, il confirma en énonçant à haute voix la question. Il prononça ces mots d'un ton amusé, l'air de dire « Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui vous surprend… »

Cette ironie laissa Sena penser qu'il avait fait ce choix juste pour les emmerder. S'il n'y était plus, le sort du club avait-il la moindre importance pour lui ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent à cet instant, et un décalage se produisit : Sena aperçut quelque chose dans le noir de ces yeux, quelque chose de terrible. Cela disparut instantanément, et le silence refit surface, aussi douloureux qu'une armée de cigales. Leur chant est tellement assourdissant en plein été que lorsqu'elles se taisent, il reste dans l'oreille un écho de crissement. Un tel silence effaça tout et Sena se persuada qu'il avait rêvé. Il était parfaitement inapte à diriger qui ou quoi que ce soit. Il n'existait sans doute pas d'inaptitude plus parfaite que la sienne.

A son insu, cependant, les yeux étaient restés imprimés en lui, comme sa silhouette s'était gravée sur leur rétine. Ce qui le gênait n'était pas que son image s'y soit reflétée : c'était de penser qu'elle pouvait déjà y être, avant.

N'importe qui aurait pu le prévoir : personne ne se proposa. Comme si on avait rédigé une petite annonce : « Cherche remplaçant pour capitaine d'équipe – compétences requises : bluff, provocation, espionnage, diffamation, chantage et malversations – expérience souhaitable en jeux d'argent, trafics et racket »… Pour sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne disposait d'un CV à la hauteur de celui d'Hiruma.

Quand ce dernier ferma les yeux, Sena remarqua qu'il ne les avait pas clignés depuis une bonne minute. Il termina ainsi son discours :

« Très bien, vous avez encore du temps pour décider… »

Et c'est avec une calme résignation qu'il quitta la pièce.

Il n'y reviendrait plus. Sena eut cette pensée sans raison. Hiruma venait de quitter le club.

Peut être n'était-il pas le seul à avoir ce sentiment. Peut-être cela expliquait-il les tensions qui avaient suivi. Ils s'étaient disputés sans motif, se reprochant tout sauf leurs fautes réelles.

La situation était simple. Sans chef, sans volonté, le club ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais personne n'était prêt à s'engager… Sena savait qu'il ne convenait pas, mais nul ne semblait mieux placé pour autant. Il n'y avait pas de sauveur providentiel parmi eux.

Yukimitsu le regardait, attendant une réponse. Il avait réveillé les yeux figés en lui, ce souvenir trop net et la certitude qui l'accompagnait : Hiruma attendait de lui qu'il prenne sa suite. Il espérait qu'il se propose, et il l'avait déçu.

Brusquement, il sut quelle était la source de son mal-être. Ce n'était pas l'abandon de son capitaine qui le faisait souffrir. C'était lui qui avait trahi Hiruma.

*

Lorsqu'Hiruma pensait à lui-même, il employait son nom de famille. Son prénom était en quelque sorte tombé en désuétude, faute d'usage. Personne n'aurait osé se montrer si familier avec lui. Il utilisait les gens et gardait ses relations sous contrôle. Et lorsque le contrôle lui échappait, et bien, il prenait ses distances.

Il était en train d'utiliser son don pour l'observation. Immobile sur le trottoir de la grande avenue, au milieu du passage, il passait inaperçu. Harajuku, haut lieu du shopping à Tokyo, attirait une foule bigarrée de collégiennes gloussantes, de lycéennes soigneusement toilettées, talons aiguilles et jupes écourtées, ainsi que de garçons comme lui, associant cheveux teints et looks tout aussi étudiés. Il savait s'effacer quand il le voulait, se diluer dans ce courant superficiel et vain. Il regardait.

Les travaux ne diminuaient en rien le trafic de l'artère. Les voitures contournaient l'échafaudage, les plots orange et blanc et les barrières de même teinte. Cela jurait furieusement avec la gamme de gris de la rue, et c'était conçu pour. Pour être remarqué et évité. Néanmoins, la banalité de l'ensemble était telle que nul à part lui n'y prêtait attention, malgré le bruit et la couleur.

Tokyo était une mégapole monstrueuse à l'intérieur de laquelle croissaient plusieurs villes, comme autant de tumeurs. On manquait de place, et les constructions se poursuivaient en hauteur. Le panneau annonçait un nouvel immeuble, neuf étages de centre commercial consacrés à la consommation… L'argent avait beau se faire rare, l'appétit de possession semblait sans fin. Un logo discret en bas à droite de la pancarte confirma son intuition. Takekura inc.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour distinguer la silhouette de son kicker. Musashi était là haut, suspendu à la carcasse ébauchée du bâtiment naissant. La structure caressait le ciel d'un amalgame de béton et d'acier. Les ouvriers semblaient englués à elle comme des insectes dans une toile, minuscules artisans à l'échelle de l'ouvrage qu'ils construisaient. S'il avait reconnu Musashi malgré la distance, c'était par habitude. Le lycéen avait échangé ses protections de football contre une tenue de travail : un foulard noué derrière sa tête empêchait la sueur de tomber dans ses yeux, un pantalon ample facilitait les mouvements, des chausses souples au gros orteil séparé assuraient une bonne adhésion au support.

Il observa son travail pendant un moment, ses interactions avec ses collègues, son savoir-faire et son application… Aucune conclusion logique ne s'imposa à lui, si ce n'est que son camarade faisait bien son boulot. Il pouvait rester là autant qu'il voudrait, il n'y aurait rien à en tirer. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de demeurer immobile. Il n'avait pas de notes à prendre, pas de carnet noir entre ses mains avides. Il n'espionnait pas, il évaluait ses chances. La première fois, lorsque Musashi avait quitté l'équipe à cause de l'accident de son père, il avait jugé qu'il ne pourrait rien changer à son choix, et l'avait laissé faire malgré la douleur que son abandon lui causait. A l'époque, il s'était persuadé que c'était la perte d'un bon joueur qui causait son désarroi : quel avenir pouvait avoir un club de sport composé de deux membres ? Cela n'avait pas suffit à le décourager. Il était tenace, et la réussite avait été au bout de ses efforts.

Aujourd'hui c'était lui qui laissait son équipe derrière. Il continuerait dans une autre sphère, celle de l'université. Musashi avait choisi un chemin différent : il reprenait l'entreprise de son père.

Hiruma savait depuis le départ que ça finirait comme ça. Il aimait jouer ; Musashi, lui, préférait construire. Leurs conceptions de la vie étaient différentes et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il l'appréciait tant. Il avait toujours aimé les êtres singuliers. Ses chances de le convaincre étant nulle, sa devise lui commandait de laisser tomber.

Et pourtant, il allait tout tenter pour le ramener, même en vain. L'imbécilité sentimentale devait être congénitale, il faisait des crises de temps en temps…

Il attendit la pause des ouvriers pour les rejoindre, escaladant sans hésitation les barrières qui isolaient les travaux. La boue du terrain macula rapidement ses souliers bien cirés et le bas de son pantalon, mais il s'en souciait peu.

Musashi ne manifesta aucune réaction montrant qu'il l'avait vu, mais il ne sembla pas surpris lorsqu'il surgit dans son dos. Il se contenta de l'ignorer, même quand il lui adressa la parole, même quand il s'énerva et déchargea un chapelet de jurons. Hiruma ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il poursuivit l'homme au foulard lorsqu'il se leva, à lui écraser les talons, comme une mouche retorse harassant un cheval de trait. Durant une demi-heure il lui colla au train, le saoulant de paroles, alternant arguments logiques, railleries et menaces qu'il ne mettrait certainement pas en application. Pendant une demi-heure que Musashi l'ignora, portant avec flegme des sacs de ciment. Les autres hommes du chantier faisaient mine de ne pas remarquer son manège, par indifférence ou suivant une consigne du fils de leur patron. Mais il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Pas cette fois.

Musashi allongea encore ses foulées, au point qu'Hiruma dû aller au petit trot pour parvenir à le suivre. L'ouvrier se dirigea vers l'autre bout des fondations de l'immeuble et se mit un casque sur les oreilles, puis s'empara d'un nouvel outil. Se penchant au dessus du béton, il enclencha le moteur du marteau-piqueur et creusa une tranchée dans un vacarme assourdissant. Cela ne cloua pas pour autant le bec du quaterback. Au contraire, son sourire narquois s'élargit davantage. Si son camarade tentait de couvrir sa voix, cela signifiait que sa tactique portait ses fruits : il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il pouvait bien conserver la même expression blasée, Hiruma savait déceler lorsqu'il était à bout. Et il avait tout prévu.

D'un air triomphant, il sortit de son sac un mégaphone. Il pressa le bouton, théâtral, puis hurla dans l'amplificateur :

« Musashi n'a pas de couilles ! Il a la tronche d'un vieux mais pas la parole d'un homme ! »

Il ponctua ses cris d'une rafale de balles à blanc tirées en l'air, pour avoir la garantie que tout le monde se boucherait bien les oreilles.

En effet, les ouvriers semblèrent soudain remarquer son existence et lui jetèrent des regards hostiles. Si on t'en fout une, rends en deux, telle était sa devise. Musashi souhaitait l'assourdir ? Il lui briserait les tympans !

Cette fois, il avait bel et bien réussi à perturber le travail de l'équipe. Le fuckin'vieillard était obligé de réagir.

Ce dernier stoppa sa machine et ôta les protections de ses oreilles avec un soupir de lassitude. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui et se le fixa sans un mot. Hiruma commit alors l'erreur d'interrompre sa volée d'injures pour l'examiner en retour. Son joueur avait dissimulé sa crête de Mohican sous son foulard de travail. Ainsi accoutré, couvert de poussière, il n'était guère effrayant et n'avait plus rien de l'arme d'intimidation que le capitaine de l'équipe avait voulu en faire. Il avait juste l'air… d'un adulte. Le silence, après tant de bruit, était pesant, et le démon sentit son sourire se crisper sur ses traits.

Musashi tira de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes, et, calmement, en alluma une avant de la porter à sa bouche. Il releva les yeux et plongea son regard sombre dans celui d'Hiruma. Le chef des Devils Bats cilla lorsque la fumée atteint son visage. Il abandonna son sourire, la colère grondant dans sa poitrine. La colère, seulement. C'était son kicker, le sien, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Pas une nouvelle fois. Alors que, découvrant ses crocs, il s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle salve de propos blessants, ce fut le charpentier qui rompit le silence.

« Tu sais bien que ce genre de provocation ne marche pas avec moi. »

Il rehaussa le coin de sa bouche dans un rictus moqueur, soulagé de pouvoir se battre avec sa meilleure arme, sa langue de vipère. A présent le dialogue était entamé. Toutes ses actions précédentes visaient à établir cette joute orale : il excellait à ce jeu, qui n'était guère le point fort de son adversaire... Et puis, il voulait entendre la voix de Musashi.

« Peu m'importe que tu ne croies pas ce que je dis. Ca t'emmerde, c'est ce qui compte ! Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis ! »

A sa grande surprise, Musashi lui adressa un sourire, ce qui n'arrivait qu'en de rares occasions. Il y avait dans cette expression une affection imperceptible sur son masque habituel, qui mit le quaterback encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, tu en as toi-même conscience. Alors, pourquoi ne sors-tu pas ce petit carnet ? »

Il se retint de grimacer. Ce n'était pas parce que le fuckin'vieillard parlait moins qu'il parlait mal, il aurait dû s'en souvenir. Il avait une capacité surprenante à exprimer n'importe quelle vérité en moins de trois phrases, et à la balancer dans l'estomac de son interlocuteur sans se soucier des répercutions. Hiruma appréciait cette aptitude des plus utiles, sauf quand elle se retournait contre lui.

Il l'avait bien compris, cet imbécile buté, qu'il ne figurait pas dans son carnet de menace. Il devinait qu'il se refusait à employer ce procédé avec lui. Tenait-il à l'humilier, en le forçant à le reconnaître ? C'était une faiblesse, mais il voulait le convaincre, ni par les mots, ni par la menace. Il comptait sur sa ténacité. Avec Musashi, il n'avait que ça. Il s'accrocherait à son dos comme une tique jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Il répéta encore son indignation d'une façon différente :

« Je ne comprends pas ! Ton père t'a pourtant reproché d'avoir abandonné ce qui te tenait à cœur ! Tu as prouvé cette année que tu pouvais assurer et le boulot et le foot ! Tu en as fait plus qu'assez pour ta famille, tu ne crois pas ? Des devoirs, tu en as aussi envers nous ! »

Le charpentier se redressa de toute sa taille et la différence de carrure entre lui et la silhouette malingre du quaterback fut soudain plus évidente. Cela n'empêcha pas Hiruma, en réponse, de se tendre vers l'avant dans une posture agressive.

La réponse de Musashi tomba comme un couperet :

« Envers toi tu veux dire ? »

Le démon sentit le contrôle glisser de ses mains avides. Ils s'aventuraient sur un terrain dangereux. Il voulait parler du club, de Musashi et de son travail. Surtout pas de lui même. Pas question de lui servir un couplet larmoyant plein de sentiments, c'était bon pour Kurita, et tout aussi inefficace.

« Seule m'importe la victoire. Sans toi, mon équipe aura moins de chances de gagner. »

Il étrécit ses yeux de fouine, et lui concéda :

« Et ce sera moins marrant. »

Son camarade sembla savourer le poids de ces mots. Il se gratta l'oreille de l'index, pour finalement déclarer :

« Je n'irai pas à l'université. Je n'ai pas besoin de formation supplémentaire pour reprendre l'entreprise. Il arrive un moment où l'on doit décider si le football américain est toute notre vie, ou s'il demeure un simple jeu. J'ai fait ce choix il y a longtemps de cela, et tu l'as toujours su.

-Tu n'as pas eu le choix ! »

Musashi haussa ses larges épaules.

« Je l'ai accepté. Cela revient au même. »

Hiruma releva ses sourcils arqués, l'air sceptique. Il réfléchissait. Il mâchonna un peu son chewing-gum, fit gonfler une bulle et la creva.

Voilà, il en était au point qu'il avait prévu d'atteindre. Il ne le convaincrait pas, et il s'était ridiculisé à insister autant. Les chances étaient de zéro pour cent. Avec un pourcentage de réussite nul, cela ne servait à rien de lutter. Personne ne le féliciterait d'avoir tout tenté pour conserver son ami…

Sans davantage de ménagement, il tourna le dos à Musashi. Il s'éloigna jusqu'aux panneaux qui signalaient les travaux, puis lança par-dessus son épaule :

« Et ne ruines pas ton souffle sous prétexte que t'arrêtes le sport, fuckin'vieillard ! »

Il aperçut Musashi jeter son mégot par terre et l'écraser du talon. Puis l'ancien kicker mit ses poings sur ses hanches et cria de sa voix puissante:

« J'aime pas ce genre de déclarations, mais je sais que tu ne le fera pas alors… Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi si t'as besoin d'un coup de main ! Toi ou les autres ! »

Le caïd du lycée Deimon reprit sa marche, mains dans les poches, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Voilà pourquoi il détestait l'amitié et toutes ces conventions… Maintenant, ça ressemblait vraiment à des adieux !

Musashi avait raison. Il savait que cela arriverait**. **Il le savait depuis le début. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi désemparé ?

*

« J'ai peur que vous vous trompiez sur mon compte… » commença Sena d'un ton hésitant.

Par vous, il entendait Yukimitsu et Hiruma, mais ça, son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il le laissa néanmoins poursuivre, l'encourageant d'un silence bienveillant.

« Je n'ai pas les qualités d'un leader. En fait, c'est tout l'inverse… J'ai peur des responsabilités, j'ai peur que les gens dépendent de moi… La seule chose à laquelle je sois bon, c'est courir, et c'est un talent fait pour être exploité par les autres. J'ai besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. »

Il avait honte de cette faiblesse, et cet aveu lui coûta beaucoup. Yukimitsu sembla surpris.

« Enfin, Sena, tu as quand même évolué cette année ! Tu n'es pas seulement rapide, tu es le joueur phare de notre équipe ! Bien sûr, au début, le titre d'Eyeshield, c'était du pipeau… Mais tu es devenu fort au point de le mériter ! »

L'insistance de Yuki mettait les nerfs de Sena à l'épreuve. Il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on en rajoute.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

Et il ajouta cette remarque cinglante :

« Le physique et le mental sont deux choses différentes ! La rapidité et la force sont peut être nécessaires pour être un joueur digne de ce nom, mais ça ne suffit pas à être capitaine ! »

Il pensait à lui-même en disant cela, mais Yukimitsu eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il regretta un instant ses paroles, qui rappelaient à son camarade ses propres déficiences sur le terrain.

Néanmoins, le garçon menu poursuivit comme si de rien n'était:

« Tu ne te vois pas, quand tu coures pendant un match. Crois-moi, tu possèdes ce qu'il faut. Tout ce qu'il te manque, c'est la confiance… »

Sena haussa les épaules. Pourquoi les gens le jugeaient-ils sur ce qu'ils voyaient ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait ! Il était assez angoissé comme ça, passant son temps à douter… Il ne voulait pas porter les soucis des autres à leur place. Qu'ils se débrouillent. Peu lui importait de se trouver lâche, il savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'échouer. Et alors, que resterait-il ? Il saurait, définitivement, qu'il n'était qu'un incapable.

C'est alors que Yuki fit cette remarque :

« Tu sais, c'est parce que je t'admirais que je suis rentré dans le club… J'ai toujours suivi ton exemple… »

Trop. C'était trop d'attentes. Comme dans les yeux d'Hiruma. Il avait le sentiment qu'on lui faisait du chantage : s'il refusait, il les décevait. Il était pris au piège.

« Arrêtez de me prendre pour un héros !! »

Il se tut, confus d'avoir crié. D'une voix stridente, et pour une phrase si immature… Il prouvait, encore et encore, qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de leur estime.

Yukimitsu avait pali devant la violence de son interruption. Il bafouilla une phrase d'excuses, que Sena coupa de nouveau :

« Non, c'est moi qui te prie de me pardonner ! Je suis vraiment un incapable doublé d'un imbécile, désolé, désolé… »

Il articula ça à toute vitesse, en rythmant de ses inclinaisons du buste, désolé, désolé… Qu'il se martèle cette vérité dans le crâne, qu'ils le sachent tous, pour qu'enfin il n'ait plus rien à prouver à personne.

Sur ces excuses des plus formelles qui coupèrent court à toute explication, il quitta la pièce, laissant là ses affaires, les mathématiques et un Yukimitsu dérouté.

Il marcha à pas vifs dans les couloirs désertés, ses poings serrés légèrement tremblants. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Et surtout, quel était ce bouillonnement de sentiments mêlés qui le menait non loin de l'explosion et de l'évanouissement dans le même moment ? Lui d'habitude si calme, si discret, si timide…

Il ne comprenait pas, se sentant chavirer. Etait-il en tort ? Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un, et la seule personne qui lui vint à l'esprit n'était pas là. Il avait besoin de Monta, si prompt à deviner ce qu'il pensait avant lui-même. Son ami manquait singulièrement de tact, et pourtant, il était persuadé que lui seul avait une vision juste de ce qu'il était. Lui seul pouvait l'aider. Il se mit à sa recherche.

*

Aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'était décidé, il le lui dirait. Monta marqua sa décision en tapant du poing dans sa paume ouverte. Même si c'était au moins la quinzième fois qu'il la prenait, le plus sérieusement du monde. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si, dès qu'il la voyait, ses déclarations les plus audacieuses s'étranglaient dans sa gorge… Faire le chien fou ou se dépasser pour attirer son attention, c'était autre chose.

Mamori tourna la tête dans sa direction, et il plongea derrière une poubelle pour s'abriter, sous le regard perplexe d'une vieille dame. Grâce à son entrainement de receveur, il avait pu se cacher à temps, la cible n'avait pas reconnu sa silhouette familière.

« Furtivité Max… murmura-t-il. »

Il poursuivit sa filature à grands pas de loup, empruntant le même chemin que d'habitude. Celui qu'ils prenaient tous deux pour rentrer chez eux. Tout se passait selon le plan prévu. Tellement bien que c'en était presque angoissant. Si rien ne venait s'opposer à son déroulement, il allait se retrouver dans la situation redoutée…

Mais tout irait bien, tant qu'il faisait de son mieux, il ne pouvait pas échouer…

Tout de même, s'il avait eu un peu plus de temps… Elle aurait certainement craqué. Ce serait même elle qui se serait ouverte à lui des sentiments qui, il en était persuadé, avaient déjà commencé à germer dans son cœur tendre…

Ils arrivèrent au parc où parmi les massifs bourgeonnaient les cerisiers. Monta fronça ses sourcils fournis. Il y avait dans ce retard de floraison un air de mauvais présage qu'il balaya d'un haussement d'épaule. Dans son imagination la scène se passait sous une pluie de pétales… Mais c'était sans doute trop cliché. Son amour n'avait rien de toc, et il triompherait avec ou sans pétales.

Il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout ce soir là. Ce qu'il avait cru durable, le club, le foot, les amis… L'avenir était incertain et soudain il n'était plus sûr de conserver son amour. Si les Devils Bats se dissolvaient, que resterait-il de sa relation avec Mamori ? Comment la fréquenter si elle n'était pas manager ? Il n'aurait plus aucune chance de la séduire.

Le doute n'était pas un état qui lui convenait. Il y avait un problème ? Il fallait agir pour le régler. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Malheureusement l'éloquence n'était pas sa qualité principale et c'était présentement ce qui le paniquait le plus. Le terme de la balade approchait et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il avait tout envisagé, dans les heures précédentes ; de grandes phrases pour évoquer ce qu'il aimait chez elle : sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa beauté, son sens pratique, jusqu'à sa gourmandise… Mais comment trouver des mots vrais, comment les agencer, ne pas se mélanger ? Comment lui dire « Je veux que tu m'admires, je veux que tu me protèges » sans avoir l'air d'un gamin ?

Il restait un large carrefour à traverser. Les passages piétons s'y entrecoupaient dans une atmosphère de pot d'échappement. Il prenait ce chemin chaque jour mais passer à travers la foule lui donna le vertige. Il perdit de vue la chevelure rousse parmi les silhouettes qui se pressaient, avançant selon des trajectoires certaines, les yeux fixés dans le vague d'un paysage où elles seules projetaient leur objectif à atteindre.

Il avait toujours été petit pour son âge et lever les yeux pour voir les visages était devenu une habitude. Une fois de plus, ce handicap le mettait en danger : il balaya désespérément du regard les visages rendus anonymes par le port du masque respiratoire, rien à faire. Les corps trop grands de ces adultes lui bloquaient le passage et la vue. Confus, il rentra en collision avec quelques personnes fonçant en sens inverse, qui s'excusèrent avant de marmonner au sujet des jeunes qui ne respectaient plus rien. Il tenta de contourner la foule par la droite mais le barrage des voitures le fit rentrer dans le rang. Enfin, il trébucha sur le trottoir et reprit pied sur l'autre rive, tournoyant à la recherche de la métisse. Comment avait il pu la perdre avec la couleur de ses cheveux ? Elle était là, parmi toutes ces têtes brunes, dépassant la plupart des japonaises de quelques centimètres.

Il étouffa son soupir de soulagement et se précipita à sa suite. Ils arrivaient à la station des vélos.

Il courut alors, empruntant une petite rue qui débouchait de l'autre côté de la place. Il fallait qu'il atteigne le parking avant elle. Ses jambes ne pouvaient pas le trahir, pas maintenant. Il avala les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des bornes auxquelles s'attachaient les vélos, et s'adossa à l'une d'elle pour chercher ses clefs d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant, malgré son essoufflement notable, moins dû à l'effort accompli qu'aux battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Il avait volontairement attaché sa monture juste à côté de celle de Mamori. Elle possédait une jolie bicyclette d'un rouge pimpant, par rapport auquel le vieil acier grinçant du vélo de Monta faisait triste figure. Il l'avait emprunté à sa mère qui avait refusé de lui en acheter un nouveau. A dire vrai, son intérêt pour ce moyen de transport avait débuté en même temps que celui pour la belle manager, quand il avait découvert qu'elle se déplaçait de la sorte.

Elle ne s'était pas changée après les cours et portait toujours l'uniforme de Deimon, mais même le vert de leur tenue paraissait moins horrible sur elle. Il semblait aller de pair avec le printemps environnant, alors que sur les autres élèves, Monta le qualifiait plutôt de cacadois. Il songea à élaborer un compliment métaphorique sur sa ressemblance troublante à une fleur de tournesol, mais fut heureusement interrompu lorsqu'elle l'interpella en souriant.

« Monta ! Tu m'attendais ? »

Il n'avait pas prévu ça et sentit la chaleur envahir son visage comme la confusion agitait des bouts de phrases dans son cerveau. Il hocha stupidement la tête, s'encourageant mentalement à trouver quelque chose pour engager la conversation. C'était si rare qu'ils soient tous seuls tout les deux… Le tissu de sa jupe trop courte se froissait dans le vent et découvrait ses jambes au galbe délicat, une portion de peau trop importante pour la faible distance qui les séparait. Il imaginait sa délicatesse sous ses doigts et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Les mots qui importaient ne venaient pas, et il resta à la fixer avec détresse, la suppliant intérieurement de comprendre et de l'aider.

Le regard azur de Mamori se fit pensif un instant, puis le sourire revint éclairer son visage.

« Tu veux qu'on discute un peu ? On est tous stressés en ce moment, avec le club et tout… »

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne croyant pas sa chance. C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait ! Il frotta nerveusement le pansement qui décorait son nez, offrant à la jeune fille une mimique de reconnaissance. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle, qu'il dise quelque chose en rapport avec le club.

« A propos d'hier… J'voulais te dire que… »

Les mots sortirent précipitamment sans qu'il les ait prévus. Il enchaina sans trop savoir comment :

« Je pense que c'est toi qu'on aurait dû choisir comme capitaine ! »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il eut le temps de sentir l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mamori le regarda un instant comme un demeuré, puis eut un petit rire qui lui sembla battre douloureusement contre ses côtes. Une fois de plus, il avait raconté n'importe quoi et s'était ridiculisé aux yeux de celle qu'il chérissait le plus… Cette dernière répondit enfin :

« C'est gentil, mais… Seuls un joueur peut être capitaine, puisqu'il doit être sur le terrain pour décider de la stratégie lors des huddles… C'est le pilier de l'équipe, et il a le dernier mot lorsque…

-Je sais tout cela ! la coupa-t-il. Je trouve juste que tu es la plus à même de le faire… Et que tu aurais dû jouer sur le terrain, parmi nous ! Tu étais douée, à la partie de Beach Volley, quand on était aux States… Oui, c'est ça, tu aurais dû être joueuse. Je suis sûr que tu as les qualités pour. »

Il s'interrompit, le souffle court après cette improvisation totale. Mamori le fixait avec un air étrange. Surprise, mais pas seulement. Non, pour la première fois, il eut l'impression qu'elle le regardait. Elle eut un sourire mélancolique, qui ne rayonnait pas la bonne humeur de façade, et Monta se demanda soudain s'il l'avait vraiment observée, elle, jusqu'à présent.

« C'est marrant… Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais », remarqua-t-elle comme à regret.

Lui non plus, gémit-il intérieurement... S'il avait pu ravaler ses propos délirants, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

« Tu crois vraiment… que j'aurai pu jouer ? Avec vous ? » reprit la jeune fille, ses yeux toujours troublés.

Monta acquiesça, étonné qu'elle s'attache à cette idée venue de nulle part. Lui-même n'avait jamais envisagé une telle option. Il découvrait à présent que ce n'était pas le cas de la manager. Elle avait l'air si sûr d'elle lorsqu'elle effectuait des tâches ménagères ou administratives… Il ne se demandait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, transmettant les codes stratégiques à Hiruma pendant les matchs. Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle avec ce sourire plein d'entrain. Mais dans le fond, elle n'avait que rempli le rôle dont ils avaient besoin. Il ne s'était pas demandé ce qu'elle désirait être. Il était juste tombé amoureux d'une image d'elle…

Mais il était sincère. Aussi bizarre que cela semble, ce souhait qui n'avait jamais été le sien venait du fond de son cœur.

La Mamori véritable qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir poussa un soupir.

« Monta… Ca ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Monta, hein ?

-N-non, bien sûr que non… Je m'y suis fait, depuis le temps !

-C'est encore plus difficile comme ça… Mais il faut que je te le dise, Monta… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, tu comprends ? »

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Comment cela pouvait-il finir si brutalement ? Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Ses doigts se prenaient dans les rayons de son vélo, faisant osciller la roue dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Il s'était accroupi sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne la regardait pas, il ne pouvait pas faire face. Et toujours ce même grincement, comme si la machine couinait de douleur.

« Alors, tu savais ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Il avait toujours espéré, au fond, qu'il suffisait de se mettre en valeur devant ses beaux yeux, qu'un déclic, une occasion se présenterait. Mais le temps passait et sans qu'il se l'avoue, cette situation lui convenait, cette euphorie teintée d'angoisse, la mélancolie des moments de solitude… Il se sentait vivant, plus que jamais, l'amour et le sport occupant toutes ses pensées et ses journées. Il avait rejoint le club à la poursuite d'un rêve et les victoires et défaites successives semblaient l'en rapprocher peu à peu. Ces épisodes représentaient dans son esprit autant de batailles livrées à la conquête de sa belle. Mais dans les faits, la distance entre eux n'avait jamais décru.

Sena avait donc raison. Il se souvint de leur dispute, de cette fois où il lui avait demandé d'estimer quelles étaient ses chances avec Mamori. Son ami était le mieux placé pour en juger, ayant passé son enfance en compagnie de la métisse américano-japonaise. Les réserves qu'il avait émises l'avaient rendu furieux. Il se rendait pourtant compte du coût qu'avait la sincérité de Sena. Lui qui faisait tout pour éviter les conflits d'ordinaire…Il devait être le seul auquel le jeune garçon pouvait dire la vérité sans fard, même au risque de le blesser.

_« Je pense que Mamori n'est pas amoureuse de toi. Tu aurais peut être tes chances si elle n'avait personne, mais… Si elle est restée au club même après avoir découvert que j'étais Eyeshield, c'est sans doute à cause d'Hiruma. Je suis désolé… »_

Il avait boudé pendant deux jours après cette discussion. Mamori, amoureuse de cette ordure d'Hiruma… C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé lorsqu'il ignorait encore l'identité d'Eyeshield ! Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'elle semblait se soucier beaucoup de la santé du capitaine, s'inquiétant de son apparente insensibilité… Il s'était remis de cette première déconvenue en s'imaginant qu'il l'arracherait des griffes du démon par la sincérité de ses sentiments… Quelle naïveté était la sienne !

Mais…

Mamori avait bien dit… « rencontré » ?

Alors Sena s'était trompé lui aussi : il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.


End file.
